The Dream Sequence
by LondonGirl101
Summary: This story is from the episode "The Dream Sequence Always Rings Twice." I did David's point of view of what happened at Flamingo Cove. Only, I put it into a little more detail. Review! I don't own any of this.


**The Dream Sequence**

* * *

(1915)

* * *

Life is funny. I can tell you exactly when Reta came into my life. Exactly where she was from. I just didn't know exactly where it would all end up.

I had come to _The Flamingo Cove _looking for a new job. I blew a pretty good horn and I knew it. I remember walking towards the stage thinking how lucky this joint would be to have me.

Some dame was exercising her lungs. Her back was to me. Well, at least at first.

That was the first time I saw Reta.

She was the kinda dame that made a man grateful he's a man. She looked like she was misunderstood. Me… I wanted to understand her. Like I've never understood any woman before. Come to think of it, I never had understood any woman before.

"Are you just going to watch, or you plan to use that thing?" She said gesturing over to the horn in my hand.

She had quite a mouth on her too.

"Which thing is that?"

Of course, I wasn't exactly wanting in that department either.

She smiled. "Bugle boy, huh?"

"Sure. Wanna go for a drink later?"

"Should I bring my husband?"

"You're married?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might to your husband."

She laughed in disbelief.

Then the boss came over to us. "Hey Ace. Save your lip for the horn."

The boss liked me right from the start. Me? I liked the canary. I liked her a lot.

* * *

It was my first performance that night. At The Flamingo Cove. Reta gave quite a performance by herself. She was a real winner. The thing is, I wanted to be a winner too.

Without thinking much, I stood up behind my stand and started a solo with her with my horn.

Beautiful. She even started dancing with the boss.

In the end, the audience clapped long and hard. Just like I new they would. When the curtains closed all the boys shook my hand telling me how great I was. I was feeling good. And in the mood to celebrate. But, there was no one to celebrate with. Well, almost no one.

I couldn't figure out what she was doing with a guy like that.

"I don't gave a damn what you do. Like I said, I'll be home when I'm home." And he walked off the stage.

I walked over to Reta. "Does he always talk to you like that?"

"He talks to everyone like that. _That's_ his voice… You where pretty hot tonight."

"You too."

"You've got a great lip."

"You've got two."

"Drink?"

"Absolutely. We'll eat too."

That night was the beginning. We would see more of each other. Then, all of each other. But, this is writing. So, we won't get into that.

* * *

Back at my apartment, I always play my horn with my shirt off. Late at night by an open window next to a flashing neon light. I knew I looked good that way.

I was thinking about Reta. I wondered what she was doing, and who she was doing it with. I just couldn't get that dame out of my mind.

There was a knock at my door. "It's open."

Reta came in. looking as good as ever. Wow. Could she make an entrance or what?

She walked over to me, closing the door behind her. She smelled of violets, and rainy nights. What I didn't realize was that she also smelled… of trouble.

When she kissed me, it was all I could do not to rip her clothes off right there. Her tongue seemed t be performing in my mouth. Just like she did when she was onstage. Outstanding.

She pulled away and smiled down at me. This time I was the one who came to her. I threw my horn aside when my hands wouldn't hold onto it anymore. The only thing I wanted to touch at that moment was Reta. So far, my wish was coming true.

Later that night I brought up her husband. "I don't suppose your husband knows where you are."

She took a swig of the brandy I gave her. "He doesn't know and he doesn't care."

"Maybe he'd care if he knew."

She looked down at her brandy. "Maybe. I don't know. And I don't care. I don't know, you know?"

I asked a question that had been on my mind for awhile. "Why'd yah marry him?"

She took a deep breath through her nose. "I grew up in a little town called Paloukaville. Ever heard of it?"

"No."

"You're lucky. Jerry was with another band, and they where driving through town. Stopped out at Old Mel's Diner. What can I say? He liked me and I knew he was my ticket out of town."

I looked up. "We do what we have to do."

She smiled and took another swig of her brandy. "Yah… Get another drink for me, will yah?"

I grabbed the glass out of her hand. "Sure…"

I got up off the bed and into the kitchen. "Why don't you leave him?"

She looked at me as though I where insane. "Are you kidding? Do you know how tough it is for a woman alone?" She wrapped the bed sheet up around her, and walked into the kitchen after me. "How difficult it is for a woman to get a divorce? I guess the only why to get rid of Jerry, is to get rid of Jerry. Know what I mean?" She grabbed the again full brandy and gulped it down. Then, started kissing up and down my neck.

I didn't want to say no. She'd think I was stupid. But, I didn't want to say yes because she'd think that I wanted to. Besides, I really wasn't listening. I was to busy trying to look down the sheet.

* * *

Maybe I should've stayed away from her. But, she was like peanuts. The more I had, the more I wanted.

She went two weeks without bringing up the idea of "getting rid of Jerry." Thought I was safe. But, with a dame like Reta there's no suck thing as safe.

"How can you play that thing? It's so _hot_." She said walking out of the kitchen rubbing an ice cube around her chest.

What a way to seduce a man. She was only wearing her undergarments. "It takes my mind off the heat." I said putting my horn down. "Speaking of which. Why don't you go put some clothes on. I can't cool down when you're dressed like this." I wrapped my arms around her.

She stared at me for a moment with out saying anything. "These have been the best two weeks of my life."

"Oh, yah?"

She pulled away from me. "And the worst two weeks."

"Did I miss something?"

"Zach… I think it's time." She said.

"Halleluiah!" I grabbed her again and kissed her.

She pulled away from me and frowned. "No. No,no,no,no. Not that! I think it's time. You know, Jerry."

This time I was the one to back away from her. "Reta, what are you talking about?"

"He has an assurance policy, twenty _thousand_ dollars! We could be free of him. Just you and me and all that _money_!"

"We can't do that angel." "Oh, Zach. We're made for each other. You can make me happy, and I can make you happy."

Just then she dropped the ice cube she was holding and it dropped on the kitchen floor. We both got down to reach it. But, it slid through each of our grips as we crawled on the kitchen floor trying to reach it.

"What about Jerry?" I asked

"What _about_ Jerry?" She said

"He's not going to be very happy is he?"

"Let me tell you something. If he ever thought we where having an afar he wouldn't think twice about killing you." She said finally grabbing the ice cube.

"I can't do that angel. I might be a lot of rotten things. A wife stealer, a liar-"

"A cheat-"

"A showoff-"

"A bad dresser-"

"But, one thing I'm not is a murder. Look, I know we've dwelt a bad hand here, but that is no reason to fold. Even if it means stealing moments cause that's all we have… That's okay with me."

She glared at me. "Does that mean the answer is no?"

"Yes."

"You mean yes the answer is yes, or yes the answer is no?"

I glanced away then back at her. "What was the question?"

"Never mind." She said getting back off the floor. "Forget it. I understand."

She walked over to the door and I followed her.

She turned to me. "Zach, I can't go on seeing you. I can't live for the brief moments alone. It's to painful." She handed me the ice cube and walked out the door.

And then she was gone. I couldn't believe she'd walked out. But, I knew she'd be back. She left her clothes behind.

* * *

From then on she gave me the cold shoulder. The cold everything. I missed her, but I wasn't interested in killing Jerry. And that was that.

While me and the boys where on break, Reta walked in. "Hi Angel."

She turned toward me with a cold look, and that's when I saw it. She had a black eye. "Reta?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing. I fell." She said walking away from me.

I caught up with her though and pulled her toward me. "Did he hit you?"

"I told you, I fell." She said trying to free from my grip.

"He hit you didn't he. He found out about us and he hit you."

She stopped struggling. "I didn't say that."

"You don't have to." I said. I looked up at her bruise again. "It's there in black and white. And purple, and yellow, and orange. Yuck."

"It doesn't matter." She said sadly.

"It does to me. Maybe you where right. Maybe we should do something about Jerry."

And that's when we started to plan the murder. What to wear. What to bring. In murder, as in life; Planning is everything.

* * *

The night of the performance was the night we were going to murder him. Up in the box where Reta and Jerry always rehearse before a show.

I was as nervous as a clam at high tide when I walked into the box. "You guys mind if I rehearse with you tonight?" I asked him.

He looked at me suspiciously. "I don't know."

Luckily Reta joined in. "What's there to know. The guy wants to rehearse with us. Start the record over."

He hesitated, but then went over to the record.

I knew what she wanted me to do. But, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Reta grabbed Jerry's instrument and handed it to me.

I don't even remember doing it. All I remember is looking down and seeing Jerry dead. And when I looked up, Reta was smiling the bitchiest , coldest smile I've ever seen.

We pulled him into the rafters up above the stage so he would fall down in the middle of the performance that night. So everyone would think it was a tragic accident. Beside him we put the instrument I used to kill him.

* * *

After it happened, I walked the streets for hours that night. My mind was reeling. I felt alone. A drift, I'd never murdered anyone before. I had so many questions. How long was I suppose to walk the streets? How much guilt was I suppose to be feeling? How long would those signs float over my head?

I wasn't ready to stop talking to myself yet, so I figured I might be better company if I had a few drinks.

"What are you having?" The bartender asked.

"Scotch."

I just couldn't get Reta out of my mind. I wanted to see her. Talk to her. Hold her. Touch her.

"She ain't worth it." The bartender said to me as though he could read my mind.

_Yah, but you don't know her._

"All woman are the same. You can't trust them." He said.

_You're wrong about that. I trust Reta. I had to trust her, right? I just killed a guy for her._

"I don't know man. Sounds like a setup to me." He said.

I shook my head lightly, and drank my scotch. I grabbed my hat and put it back on. "Thanks for the drink." I said leaving.

As I left I heard the bartender say something. "Mouthy guy."

* * *

So far, so good. The police thought it was an accident. The title of the front page of the news paper read: TRAGIC ACCIDENT AT FLAMINGO COVE!

But then, a week later the title of the front page of the news paper read: IT WAS NO ACCIDENT!

I was locked up the following morning. The criminal was always last to know.

They were going to give me the chair. My only hope was a reprieve from the governor. But, my time was running out.

The guard walked up to my cell. "Your time just ran out."

"Wait! Didn't the governor call?" I asked with the tiniest bit of hope left in me.

"No. He didn't."

The guard and two other men walked me down the hall to the chair.

"Are you sure the govenor has this number?" I asked

The guard nodded.

"You see if I vote for him again." I said.

The sight of the chair gave me goose bumps. But, I put on an amused face. "I ain't worried. Don't you know you can't dream your own death?"

The guard smiled. "Didn't you hear? There's a new rule."

This time my fear showed.

The guards strapped me up in the chair and Jerry's father came out. "Any last requests of my son?" He asked

"The long version to the stairway of heaven?"

Jerry's father rolled his eyes and turned his back to me. "Kill him!" He said to someone behind the glass wall.

That's when I saw her. Reta. She was smiling at me and her hand was on the chair lever.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

She pulled it.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
